Painting Scars
by Flameshield
Summary: AU. She was closed off from everything, detached from emotions, now in her Senior year of High School, she must relearn to open herself to those who see beyond the outside of a person, those who wish to be her friends.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was a cool morning as the dawn of the second quarter of High School began. It was a clear night to begin with, and a young man with longish dirty blond hair sat on top of his home, watching as the stars disappeared behind the morning sky's blanket. He was always up to see the sunrise before school, it always prepared him for the day.

However, he knew full well that there was one girl in school that would dampen his spirits. Malon Lotteta, his ex-girlfriend, continues to haunt him, had even once come to his house and demanded to have sex with him, which he promptly, and quickly, told her to get lost. It was the forceful demands that broke them apart, and he just wanted to get on with school. If it was not for his football friend, Sheik Black, he would probably be stuck with her. Though, it did not stop her still wanting to be with him.

With a sigh as the sun appeared, Link Hyrule, decedent of the lost, ancient Royal Bloodline, got up and entered his home. He lived alone, after being given the house when his parents died three years ago with enough money in his account to keep himself fed and the house paid for. Although large in size, Link only used a small portion of the home, thus saving on electricity and heat, using a wood stove to keep what little he uses warm. After a quick breakfast, Link leaves his home to get to school early so he can do some minor things around the place, such has hanging up notices of school events.

Autumn's view had come and gone, as he drove down the road he looked at the trees, most of them had lost the vibrant colors of autumn, many were bare and the cool air of the nearing winter breathed down everybody's neck. Not many people were up this time of morning, except for some teachers who showed up early as well. He had seen the school open as early at six in the morning; one of the teachers prefers to show movies without wasting class time.

Parking his truck in the school lot, Link enters the school and stops by the office to see if there was some stuff to hang up. He smiled as he picked up notices for a school dance that Friday and started to walk around the school with some tape in hand, taking down old papers and putting up the new ones. The school was large, and it took him nearly an hour and a half to get everything up.

As the eight o'clock hour approached, Link entered his homeroom silently. When he entered, his teacher steps forward and hands him a piece of paper. Looking down, he sees his schedule, but under someone else name.

"Mrs. Shadows, what does this mean?" Link asked, looking at his homeroom teacher.

"That's the new student, Mr. Sage wants you to see him once you got this."

"She's in my classes?"

"Same class, same credits needed, they found no better place then with your classes, it makes it a lot easier."

"Yeah, I suppose," Link muttered, turning. "I might not return," he stated.

"That's alright, I've got you marked." Mrs. Shadows said as he walked out.

Walking down the hall, pushing his way past some people who decided to take it all up, he headed back to the lobby at the entrance. Stopping by the Honor Roll list, he spots his name once more at Highest Honors, and he smiled as he entered the Principal's office, where he spotted someone in a black cloak sitting there.

"Ah, Link, welcome," Rauru Sage said. The Principle was a small man, always seen with an orange robe on with a rope around the waist. One of the things Link liked about him was he offered a casual wear with all staff and student body, giving a friendlier environment. "I'd like you to meet our newest student, Zelda Sayre." Link glanced down at the schedule before him and spotted the very name spoken.

"Here, Zelda, this is your schedule," Link said softly. "We have the same classes, so don't worry about getting lost." A subtle nod came from her as she grasped it with a gloved hand, and Link frowned slightly. Soon announcements started, and the two remained there until they were over. "Let's go, then."

She stood up slowly, adjusting her hood so that its shadow remained over her face. Link thought little of it as he led the way to his locker and pulled out his books for math before heading to the math room. He spoke quickly and quietly to the teacher, Darbus Rock, about Zelda and requested that no big announcement about her arrival was made. Mr. Rock nodded and he led her to where he sat, and she silently sat next to him. It did not take long for Malon to find him.

"Hey Link, got any time today after school?" she asked before school started.

"For the last time, leave me be," Link hissed, not happy to have to deal with her for another day. How he so wished for the end of the year to show up.

"C'mon, you have to have time to hang out."

"Like I want to hang out with you," he replied with clench teeth. He was trying hard not to use vulgar words in school.

"Oh, you're saying that your gay friends are more important than me?"

"Malon, that's quite enough," Mr. Rock said. "Please leave Link be and stay focus on your school work, you didn't do good last quarter."

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically. She sat down next to some of her friends in the back of the room. Link rolled his eyes and pulled out his notebook, spotting that the shadow next to him was tapping a note-less beat on the table, waiting for the class to start.

_How can she be so, detached?_ Link wondered to himself as he opened to a new page in his notebook. Twirling his pencil in his left hand, he listened in as Mr. Rock began his lesson.

...Painting Scars...

"Lunch time!" a jolly voice sang out, " I smell pizza!"

"Pizza..." a whisper of a voice came, and Link turned to Zelda. To him, the voice sounded resentful, or full of displeasure. He figured she once liked pizza, but no longer.

"Do you like pizza?" he asked innocently, however. Her head turned to him slightly, but he got no response. Link looked behind him to see the owner of the voice walking calmly forward. "How's your day been, Sheik?"

"Easy, in science I just sat around 'cause I had already finished my test, and in English we watched a boring movie, I nearly fell asleep." Sheik said. The boy also hid his face, but he was of the Sheikah bloodline, and he said his parents wanted him like this until he turned eighteen. His red eyes shined warmly as he looked past his blond locks. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Zelda, she's new." Link said, "If you see Zant or Midna, let 'em know, and no one else."

"Sure thing, I see them next in math." Sheik said as they got to the cafeteria. Link was stopped by Mr. Sage, who pulled him aside. Zelda stopped where she was and waited for Link, her only way of knowing where to go.

"Just for this week, can you pay for her lunch?" Rauru asked.

"Yeah, I can manage," Link said. Rauru thanked him and Link walked back over to Zelda. Letting her know, they both walked into the lunch room. Link grabbed a slice of pizza while she made herself a salad. Paying for their lunches, they headed over to a table and sat down to eat. Sheik joined them, the Sheikah pulling out a notebook and a pencil. "Writing again?" Link chided, opening his milk.

"Dude, Mrs. Forest wants me to write her a damn novel for my final where everyone else gets to write a 10 page essay." Sheik replied.

"But you don't have writing class this semester."

"I know, she saw I was in her class and knows how I love to write," Sheik muttered, taking another bite of pizza. "The thing is, I don't know what to write about."

"I'm sure something will come..." Zelda spoke softly, putting her plastic fork down and sitting back a little bit.

"You're not much on words." Sheik said, watching her. He was not surprised when she did not answer, instead took care of his trash in the nearby trash can. "See you later Link." Link nodded as Sheik left the cafeteria.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Link asked, not wanting to push her too much.

"Not yet," she replied in a low whisper.

"I've got spare rooms at my place, I can lend one to you."

"Will you parents mind?"

"Mum and Dad passed away a few years ago," Link said.

"Oh... I guess I can stay then," she mumbled. Link got up and took care of his plate and waited for Zelda to follow him. Soon they left the cafeteria and walked the halls

"Oh crap, I nearly forgot," Link mumbled, smacking his forehead. Zelda glanced over at him. "Don't mind waiting after school a bit? I've got basketball practice today."

"No... I'll just work on homework."

"Okay," Link sighed in relief.

The rest of the day went by quickly and uneventfully. Link led Zelda up to the Art room since that is where he goes for his study hall. The art room was largely different, full of life and color with various paintings on the ways and quite a few students working on projects. Zelda followed, and notice two people that Link sat down with.

"That must be Zelda," the male said. He wore a black robe with green lacing on the sleeves. The girl next to him glanced up briefly before turning back to her painting. Zelda sat down and grasped a blank sheet of paper and a drawing pencil. "Name's Zant, this is Midna," he said. Zelda merely nodded.

"How was your weekend, Zant?" Link asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Boring, I'm grounded so I can't see Midna outside of school."

"Which, you ask me, is a good lesson." Midna said, "I can't be with you all the time."

"I know. I'll tone it down." Zant muttered, "How 'bout you Link, how was yours?"

"Typical, quiet." Link replied.

"Hey Link," Midna asked after a moment of silence, "How does this look?" she lifted up the painting she was working on. The painting itself was of the different faces of the Hero of Legends, to the right, half the face of the Hero of Time was visible. To the far left, half the face of the Hero of Winds was visible. In the center, the right half of the face was the Hero of Twilight while the Left half was the Wolf of Twilight, one in the same person. Around the neck was the gemstone that allowed for the hero to change. Running horizontally, with the handle starting at the Hero of Time, the Master Sword scaled the background.

"Flawless, if you ask me." Link said, "Especially the Master Sword."

"It still doesn't feel like my best," Midna muttered.

"Eh, your opinion, you know the teacher will think otherwise."

"Teach says all my work is better than the last, even sloppy ones." Midna said, and rolled her eyes.

"You do know it's because the teacher isn't a good art teacher, right?" Zant asked, and Midna nodded.

"Ugh... excuse me." Zelda muttered, pushing the paper away. She got up and exited the room, the group figured she needed to go to the bathroom. Zant's eyes wandered to the paper she was drawing on, and his mouth dropped.

"Hey Link, isn't that man on the news, the wanted one?" Zant asked, turning the paper so Link could see properly.

"Dragmire? Why would she draw his face?" Link whispered so no one in the room could hear.

"Perhaps we might never know," Midna said, taking the paper. "I'm gonna hold onto this, my artist gut is telling me to."

"That gut hasn't been wrong so far," Zant said. "Hey Link, see what you can do about getting her to trust you, 'kay?"

"Already planned on it," Link said. "She has taken the offer of a room at my place."

"Don't forget about practice," Zant said, as he and Midna got up to leave.

"She said she was gonna work on homework while waiting, don't worry, I wouldn't miss it unless I missed school," Link called to them before they left.

...Painting Scars...

Link dropped his bags in the back of his truck as practice ended. Zelda was already sitting the passenger seat, staring idly out her window. Getting behind the wheel, Link pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, the cab empty of music and voice, only the hum of the engine. After ten minutes, Zelda reached for the radio and turned it on to a station.

"Marin, great singer," Link whispered when the voice came through.

"I know... I once had all her CDs," Zelda said, "but that was back in 5th grade."

"What happen?" Link inquired carefully, he could tell with her tone of voice she didn't trust him.

"A fire destroyed the home," she replied.

"Hey, least you got out," Link said. "Your life is more important than a few CDs."

She simply made an agreeing sound before falling silent and listening to the music playing. After a while, Link pulled into his driveway. The duo climbed out of the truck and entered the house. He opened up a room next to his, and let her inside. After saying he was going to cook up some supper, he let her be. He sighed softly as he pulled out some steaks.

"This is going to be a long process," he muttered, "but I've got to get her to trust again."

* * *

A Thanks to Lady.Zayriah for looking this over, and the revised version of the following chapters.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"You awake?" the deep, calm voice of Link echoed through her door. As sleep raced away from her, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It was still dark in her room, which eased her slightly, an odd thing of her high school years.

"Yes." she called monotonelessly, sitting up.

"We'll head to school in an hour." Link said, and she listened as he walked away.

She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, Link was kind enough to let her have her own bath. She quickly showered and put on a clean pair of clothes, and not once did she observe herself in the mirror, she did not want to be dragged back into the painful memories she hid. Once done, she stepped out into the hall and headed into the kitchen, where Link was cooking. She did not say anything as she readied her school bag.

After a few minutes, Link plopped a plate in front of her, startling her slightly. On the plate was a well made omelet, and she could not help but listen to her stomach grumble. She wondered how long it had been since she had had a decent meal as she picked up the fork and started to eat. She was not too fond of Link's generosity, yet at the same time took it with open arms. She was awed that he did not venture into learning more about her, or why she wore a cloak, and his friends were much the same.

_No, I mustn't trust anyone._ She growled at herself after finishing breakfast. _Trust is too easily broken with the truth, and the truth must forever be hidden._

However, she remained as Link's shadow, just so she could get to class. As the new school day began, she remained silent as she took her seat in Pre-Calculus, the first class of the day with Mr. Rock. This class was not that bad, though Link had a hard time keeping Malon away.

Her biggest concern came in Science, after lunch. She had followed Link into the classroom, upon which he abruptly stopped and swore in Ancient Hylian,

"Link, you know I don't allow that language." a voice said as Link turned to face Zelda.

"Sorry, Mr. Ritmon." Link said. He looked once at her, before backing into the room. The person Zelda saw as the teacher looked almost like a bird. The Rito, from what she had learn, get a legendary scale that allows them to fly, and she saw it on his nose, perfectly blended in with his body.

"I'm going to have to tell you to remove your hood." Mr. Ritmon said, directed at her.

"I'm sorry, but I have permission from Mr. Sage to have my hood up." She said, standing firm.

"Permission or not, in my classroom you shall removed your hood."

Zelda remained quiet for a few seconds. She figured yesterday there was a sub, because she didn't have this much trouble before. Her fingers fiddled with her bad strap as she looked up and stared into Mr. Ritmon's eyes. In the corner of her vision, she could see that Link was struggling to come up with something to defend her. Zelda merely walked passed them and sat down at her seat. Link was quickly beside her in his seat, eyeing the teacher.

"Deaf or something? I asked you to remove your hood."

"More like commanded." Zelda snapped dangerously, causing Mr. Ritmon to flinch. "Deal with it, my hood remains up."

The rest of class continued after that. Mr. Ritmon gave into Zelda and she was allowed to keep her hood on. After class, as she and Link headed downstairs for literature, trouble started again. She felt it, the grab of someone's hand on her cloak collar, followed by a push. She fell down the steps and blacked out.

Link was right there, and had turned to see Malon and her friends. Malon was holding the cloak in her hand. "Give that to me." Link hissed dangerously.

"Why should I?" Malon asked.

"It doesn't belong to you." Link replied flatly.

"I'll give it back for a date."

"Malon, it's over between us, or do you not understand that."

"Don't give me that, Li--" she started,

"If I recall, you broke up with me." Link hissed, grabbing the cloak, "Now get lost."

With that, Link hurried down the stairs and slid next to Zelda's prone form. When he saw her, he was surprised at how pale her skin appeared under the black outfit. When he rolled her head onto his lap, he saw the strangest sight; strange black lines traced from the back of her cheeks to her neck, and seem to pulse. Without a second thought, he quickly put the cloak back over her, making sure to cover her face with the hood, and headed to the office. He wanted to get her home before she freaked out, he had a feeling this event would not go over easy with her.

"Hello Link, is there a problem." the secretary asked.

"Yeah, could you sign me and Zelda out, I need to get away from Malon and Zelda needs some rest."

The secretary looked at him, then at Zelda. She knew the story with the new student, and the story with Malon and Link, with a slow nod, she grabbed the clipboard.

"Take it safe, and remember Mr. Sage might want to know what happen."

"View the cameras, central stairwell." Link responded, and then he exited the school building. Working his way to his truck, he opened the passenger door and placed Zelda inside, then buckled her up. Going around his truck and entering his side, he starts it up and drove home.

...Painting Scars...

Zelda woke up in her room. She vaguely remembered what happen in school, and her head pounded. Lifting her hand to her head, she feels bandages on it, and her eyes widen. Slowly rolling on her back, she spots her cloak on the rack, with her bag next to it. In her unfocused vision, she spotted a note on the bag. Getting up, she walked over and looked at the note.

_Zelda,_

_I know you're not comfortable without that cloak on, and may Din burn Malon up. I don't know what you can recall, but I'll let you know this, Malon managed to get your cloak off._

_BUT I swear, no one but me saw you. Malon was only focused on me, as where her troupe. Everyone else was in class._

_All I'm saying, is that I'm trying to help you protect yourself, seeing as that's how you want it, I put your cloak back on and headed home. If you're reading this, it's Friday, and you've been out for two days, I've been changing the note every morning._

_Just don't leave so soon after arriving, I promise Malon won't cause any more trouble, Mr. Sage saw fit to give her a suspension and after that, a week of detentions._

_I just hope to be your friend, at least._

_Link_

After reading the note, Zelda let out a sigh she did not realize she was holding. Touching her cloak, she found it clean. Going to her personal bathroom, she undid the bandage to look at the wound. It was mostly healed, so she just left it. Throwing out the bandages, she exited the bath and grabbed her cloak. Leaving a note on the front door, Zelda escaped to the nearby woods.

After a short walk, she found what she was looking for. A few weeks before signing up for the nearby high school, she found this small clearing, and she was surprised to see it so close to Link's place. Sitting down with her back against a log, she closed her eyes.

Only to witness a flash of memories she had been trying to submerge.

It ranged from her sixth grade perfect attendance awards to her fourteenth birthday, from friends she once had to her previous boyfriend leaving her because of her new state. They suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with a pair of glowing amber eyes.

Snapping her own eyes open, Zelda grabbed the nearest object and threw it with all her might. A flap of birds was heard as she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. Relaxing slightly, she stared ahead blankly, trying not to think of what was happening to her.

A small rabbit braved its way over to her, holding a carrot in its front paws. She looked over at it, and it hopped back a few paces. A snapping twig caused it to run away, and Zelda turned to see who it was.

"Ah, here you are." a voice muttered, one she had come to learn to be Link's, "C'mon, it's getting late and I've gotta get you caught up as well."

Saying nothing, Zelda picked herself up and followed Link out of the woods. She was not ready to have a friend again, but she needed someone to help her in school. She just prayed Link would keep her secret from his other friends.

* * *

Thanks to Lady.Zayriah for looking over this chapter, and my other chapters.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Zant, you're kidding, right?" Link asked, holding the phone as he paced the lounge area in his home.

"_Nope, coach said I'm a starter today on the field, I'm psych._"

"Seriously man, you gotta calm down, if you mess up this chance Coach won't let it happen again, I mean, you a Senior in High School, gotta hold yourself together."

"_I'm trying, but I've never started, so this is big for me._"

Zelda glanced up from her work. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, and even though it did not intrigue her that much, Link's pacing was breaking her concentration. Looking out the window, she watched as snow began to fall.

"Well, try harder," Link chided. "When do we have to be at the gym?"

"_5:30, games starts at 6:30,_" Zant replied. "_Will you be able to make it, I hear the storm's gonna be nasty._"

"Dude, I've got those Studded tires and Four Wheel drive, so as long as I go slow I'll be fine."

"_R__ight, right, what about Zelda?_"

"I'm just gonna let her stay here, she's got a bit of make-up work to work on to catch up for the school she has missed," Link said softly. "You know how Mr. Ritmon is, practically a chapter a day!"

"_True, well, I'll let you go, see you at the game._"

"Yeah, later."

Link clicked off the phone and sighed. He looked at the clock to see it was only noontime. Rolling his shoulder, he sat down next to Zelda where his book was open, and started to work on his homework again. He would glance over now and then to see where Zelda was, and to see if she needed any help. Much to his surprise, she moved quickly, and had a decent understanding of the work.

"What do you usually get for grades?" Link asked innocently, working on one of the questions.

"Straight A's," was the reply. Link could only nod his head. He was starting to wonder how he could gain the trust of someone who does not trust anyone with anything. He had to remind himself, however, it had only been a few days, and it took time. He had seen what was under the hood, but she still continued to hide herself, as if hiding from someone. Link went back to his own work, wanting to get it done before he had to leave for the basketball game.

After finishing his work, Link went for a jog around his neighborhood. The cold air was refreshing as he ran trying to calm himself, from what... he did not know. He figured it was from the upcoming game, as he did often get uptight. The more he jogged, the more he became worried. The weather was slowly turning against him as he jogged over to his front door. Looking at the dark storm clouds, he wondered if it would have been a go idea to go to the game. Entering his home, Link walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Your coach called, said the other team wanted to postpone the game," Zelda's soft voice broke his absent train of thought. Startled, Link looked over at her.

"How long ago did he call and how long have I been out?" Link asked, looking at where he figured her eyes were.

"He called about 15 minutes ago, you've been gone about an hour," she simply replied, turning back to her work. Link reminded silent for a few minutes, running his hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Well, thanks for answering the phone, I'm going to collapse onto my bed," he finally said, and walked toward his room.

...Painting Scars...

"What, are you kidding me?" Zant asked, holding his phone tightly. "Postponed? Until when?"

Midna watched him from her spot, working on a rough sketch for her new project. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, all she knew was the painting she was working on now would take a similar appearance of her Hero of Legends painting. As she watched him pace, she could tell he was upset about the game being postponed, but she knew it would be for the better with the weather.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to starting," Zant muttered. She watched him for a while as he said goodbye to his coach and hung the phone up. "This is so frustrating."

"Zant, you heard the weather a few minutes ago," Midna said calmly. "Blizzard like conditions, it's best to stay home."

"Damn winter stroms," Zant hissed. He plopped himself next to Midna and looked at her drawing. "Looks decent."

"For a start, anyway, I'm not going to be able to do too much." she replied.

"No one said it had to be fast." Zant countered.

Midna merely punched his arm as he stood up. He rubbed it as he headed to his kitchen. He walked over to the game schedule to check when the next game was, and found it wasn't until after school Wednesday. With a grumble, Zant picked up his backpack and started his homework.

"Just remember Zant, it's not all about sports," Midna called playfully.

"I know, but can you blame me right now? I've never played as a starter," Zant responded, and Midna only shook her head. She turned back to her sketch, and then began to draw an outline of another head. She would fill it in later with the details once she had a chance to see the face of the person clearly. After a few minutes of pause, she put up the canvas and leaned back in her chair.

"You still got the spare room I often use?" Midna asked, looking over at Zant. He merely nodded without looking up. "Alright, I'll be in there then," Zant grunted in response as Midna gathered her stuff and headed down the hall. When she entered the room, she glanced out the window and watched as the snow fell rapidly onto the ground. It was still awhile before Winter actually started, but Midna always figured Autumn was over when the first snow appeared. With a soft sigh, she changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Frozen mist floated upward as Zelda let loose a breath of air. She was outsides Link's house waiting for Link to finish getting ready so they could head to school. It was her third week at school, and she was doing fine academically, but inside she struggled. There were a few emotions that have been trying to resurface, such as a faint feeling of happiness and anger, but she did her best to hide them. As far as she was aware no one knew they had resurfaced, as she had kept her actions and responses netural and indifferent.

After a few minutes, Link finally came outside and loaded his truck with his basketball stuff. Zelda climbed into the passenger seat as Link started up the truck, and then drove to school. Like all commutes, both remain silent and stayed to their own thoughts. When they arrived at school, they enter their homeroom to be checked in. Trouble began immediately after the school day began...

"Link's a loser, he doesn't know anything," Malon's chided voice cut in during Pre-calc. Mr. Rock was passing out the tests they had to take in class.

Link simply sat there, trying to appear he didn't hear. However, Malon's taunts continued, both annoying and childish. Link let loose a soft growl before turning to her. "Do you mind shutting up?"

"Why should I?" Malon sneered, a grin on her face.

"Because some of us are trying to take a test," Link looked beside him and saw Zelda, the reflection of her eyes glowing strangely under the shadow of her hood.

"What do you care, shadow of a girl."

"I've been called far worse," Zelda simply replied, "and what do I care? I care about my grades."

"Bullshit bitch," Malon spat.

"Alright, that's enough Malon," Mr. Rock cut in. "You will leave my classroom right now."

"Pif, like I care, I'd rather be facing Mr. Sage then being in the same room as this bitch and her jackass."

"Now!" Mr. Rock nearly yelled, and Malon simply picked up her books and left the room.

When the class ended, Mr. Rock pulled Link aside briefly. Zelda merely left to history, not having to wait on Link any longer.

"That's the most vocal I've seen her," Mr. Rock whispered. "She opening up any?" it was no secret in the school what Link was doing.

"No more then you've seen," Link replied. "She's a straight A student, missed a lot of school due to her condition, but nonetheless a straight A student."

"With the Christmas Break approaching, think you can handle her?" the Goron asked as they walked down the hall. They stop for a moment as he got a soda out of the machine.

"I don't follow," Link replied as his teacher handed him the soda.

"I'll let you in on a secret, I've been watching her, and she has an evil side to her, one she has been battling for some time. You're treading on thin ice, but sometimes one has to, to learn the truth."

"I'll keep to my wits," Link replied, before heading off to class.

...Painting Scars...

The hallways were far from bare as she walked through them. It was her free time before the day's end but she did not want to stay trapped within the art room. The hall, however, brought some peace of mind, as she wandered mindlessly through. No one bothered her when she walked, they all knew it was her study hall.

Now, however, she was nearing the art room again when a pair of underclassmen who were skipping class raced passed her. At first she ignored them, however, they quickly turned around. One went to tackle her, but she managed to avoid him. The other threw a kick towards her, which she ducked. Then she felt it.

It was growing inside her, just as it was in Pre-Calc earlier. Which each attempt the duo did to hit her, it raged more as she evaded. It was trying to consume her as she tried to control it. Soon, her vision was nearly consumed by her mind's battle within. Like a monster, she lashed out on the boys, but at the same time held herself from hurting them too much. There was little control, that could be seen, but that was not what she worried about.

She was worried he would find her because of the curse resurfacing.

Ears picked up on weak vibrations of voice, which sounded vaguely like Midna's. Both Link and Zant had left school early for a basketball game, leaving the young artist to be the only person whom she's acquainted with to communicate with her. However, her brain struggled to understand what was being said. A pair of hands gripped her lightly, as if in fear of being attacked, as they lead her away from the hall. That was when one thought did become clear.

There was no avoiding the future this time.

When her brain finally cleared the fog, she found herself sitting in Link's living room, staring blankly at the door. Mentally chiding herself for loosing concentration, she stood up and walked over to the door to her room. She stood in the middle, looking around. A large part of her wanted to bail out now; to protect those of this city, but a small part inside wanted to stay.

"Why would I stay?" she breathed out. Walking over to the window, she stared out, noting that Link had come back from the game. "Why... do I want to put them in danger to see this through? To my corruption, seduction to this curse?" as her mind slowly cleared itself, a stray thought soon entered her mind. Closing her door and turning on her laptop, she quickly did some search for the man responsible. He has done this many times before, that is one thing she had learned from the curse. Dull green eyes widen as she read one sentence.

All victims appeared to not have a strong enough spirit, and quickly became a slave of darkness.

"What the hell...?" Zelda whispered, sitting back, a flash of a memory, of her former group of friends. "Ilia was the target, but I took the fall," a knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Zelda, you in there?" it was Link's voice.

"Yes," She replied in monotone, putting away her laptop.

"I heard what happen from Midna, just making sure you're all right." Zelda did not respond. She listened as Link walked away and into his room before removing her cloak and climbing into bed, questions once more running through her head until she managed to drift into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Just leave it to Mr. Ritmon to totally destroy my vacation," Link yelled when he got home from the last day of school before the Christmas break. "I'll never get this project done between practice and the games!"

Zelda entered the home slowly, not wanting to be hit from oncoming objects that Link happened to be throwing. She just hoped he did not put one through a window with winter in full swing. It was true that Mr. Ritmon had assigned all his classes to work on a project over vacation, but he did not seem to disagree with partners when Ruto had asked.

"Link, don't fret, I'll do it," she said, "I've nothing better to do."

"Will he allow partners?"

"You were in the bathroom when Ruto asked," she replied, getting on the home computer.

"Leave some time for a little fun..." Link said softly as he plopped himself on the couch, "... Like a walk in nature or hanging out with Zant and Midna."

Zelda did not reply as she looked around the Internet. The project had to be packed full with information about the subject, and it had to be sourced as well. Soon she stopped upon a picture of an Eagle, and looked over at Link. He nodded in agreement before walking off to take a shower. Looking around the net for more information, by the time supper was ready she had placed a folder in front of Link.

"There's the information, you figure out the poster, this will be done in three days," she simply stated. Link did not reply right away, instead thumbed through the information about Eagles, their habits, how their body worked, how they hunted, how they cared for their young, the difference between Golden and Bald, and much more. He could not help but feel slightly amazed at her work ethic.

"It took you, what, four hours to find this information?" Link finally asked, he looked up but found he was only talking to empty air. He could not help but be amazed at the silence she managed when she moved about. Looking back over the information handed to him, he began to visualize what the poster would look like.

...Painting Scars...

In her hands was a diary that she had kept to record her struggles living with the curse. Right now she was writing in her recent struggle of keeping calm and emotionless, and a growing feeling. She could not help but notice that the darkness within her had been growing with each event that caused her to lose control of herself, if only slightly. She feared that at this rate, the man who had caused her this struggle would find her. After she closed the book, she exited her room and silently stepped outside into the cold air. She needed this fresh air in an attempt to clear her mind, only to think back on the kindness that Link has offered her.

No matter how hard she tried, she would smile the faintest of smiles when she thought of him. It was almost like he had given her a new drive to live, to fight the darkness within her. Most people who tried to befriend her often left when they saw her without the hood of her cloak on, yet Link protected her when Malon knocked her out. To have a friend for the first time in several years made her feel safer, but she also would fear to their safety if the man were to find her.

Clearing off a spot on a snow covered picnic table, she sits down and looked out upon the field. A deer made its approach from the woods, looking around in case a hunter was nearby. It was the calmness of nature not noticing her struggle that seem to bring a peace of mind to her.

The soft crunch of snow caused her to turn, only to find Midna approaching slowly. The young artist did not even notice her, only the deer as it slowly nudged the snow in search of vegetation. In her hands was the latest high tech camera, and very slowly she knelt down to snap a picture. She managed a few more before the deer ran off.

"Oh shoot, I can never get it to look at me long enough," Midna muttered.

"Shouldn't try so hard, perhaps try and blend in a little more," Zelda said offhanded, closing her eyes. The artist turned to see the dark shadow on the picnic table, and walked over.

"Perhaps your right," she said softly, wiping some snow off and sitting down. "What brings you out here?" Zelda remains silent for a moment. Midna was a nice person, her mind reasoned weakly as she watched another puff of air lift upwards.

"Fresh air," was the response, looking back at the woods. The same deer was looking back at them, and when it noticed her stare, took off.

"It's always good to have some," Midna agreed. The two sat in silence for a while longer before Zelda got up.

"It's getting late, best head home before it gets too cold out."

"Yeah, see you around then," Midna said before standing up and heading off. Left alone, Zelda looked around her surroundings again before walking slowly back to Link's place.

...Painting Scars...

Amber eyes open to the cold winter. Although still far from his slave, he knew he was closing in. Every now and then, he could feel the surge of the darkness, only to frown with it was purged. His cape, darker then anything known, fluttered against the wind, blocking all light. Slowly, he walked back to the inn he was in. His slave was still several towns away, he would not be able to approach safely for another two months, the next vacation of school. He did not mind, he preferred it, as it would give the dark spirit more time to eat her light.

"Ich werde Sie hat du, Sklave_,_" he muttered in his native tongue so no one around him understood, but several of them did stare at him in fear because of the dark tone he spoke with. "Ihre Freiheit genieβen, während es dauert."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It was very loud in the gymnasium as Zelda tried to focus on the Basketball game. It was the Hyrule Knights vs. the Zora Fins at the Zora School. Beside her was a cheering Midna, and she was cheering with good reason; the Knights were ahead by ten points as the final quarter counted down. Behind her was Sheik, he was not as loud, he was too busy eating food that he had bought at the concession stand before it closed. It reminded her of her days playing softball in eighth grade, the cheering of the fans as she was a strike away of finishing the game, or when she made a fantastic play at third base.

Shaking her head softly, she watched as Link passed the ball to another player, who shot a perfect three pointer as the Knights headed back to their half of the court to defend the basket. She did not have as much care to the game as she did softball, but she was there only because Link asked her to come, win or lose he and Zant were going to go to Pizza of Twilight for a meal. As much as she wanted to refuse, she found herself agreeing to go to the Christmas Break game of the year.

There was only a few minutes left now as Zelda watched deafly, the crowd worked up. The lead had been cut down to only a few points, but Zelda was not paying attention. Her mind reeled, when some soda of Midna's got dumped accidentally onto her, on how she would have to get her cloak cleaned when they got home. Before long, the buzzer sounded for the game's end, and the crowd roared. The Knight's won. Zelda found herself being pushed by Sheik to the outside while Midna raced to hug Zant, since he managed to get the last shot in.

The writer drove to the Pizza of Twilight, telling her the others would catch up once things calmed down at the gym. The light of the full moon shining on the untouched snow only matched the brisk winter air gave her calmness despite her internal struggle. After a short trip, the duo entered the restaurant and reserved their spots. Zelda grabbed a salad before sitting down with Sheik. A few minutes later a waiter came by.

"Ah, Sheik, how did the game go?" the waiter asked. Zelda took note that this woman looked a bit like Midna.

"Zant got the winning shot in," Sheik said with a smile in his voice. "The gang should be here in about half an hour."

"Shall I pop in the usual or wait until they show?" the woman asked.

"I'd wait, I think Link was planning something different for today."

The woman nodded, noting the member to his side, but does not regard her. Zelda was glad for that, yet at the same time was slightly surprised. All over this city, she was regarded as a normal person, even Link, who has seen her hood-less, did not treat her any different than the others.

The next half-hour flew by, and before Sheik realized it the rest of the group had arrived and Link had already ordered the pizza. The talk was not about the game, rather it was just general talk, talk that Zelda tuned out because it reminded her painfully how she got into her state of being.

"What you guys planning on doing when school resumes?" Sheik asked as the pizza was delivered.

"The obvious would be homework," Zant grunted, "and making it to practice on time."

"I'll probably be shovelling on my free time," Link commented. "Neighbors have asked me."

"I've got a new painting started, that will have me busy." Midna said with a soft smile. Her eyes drifted at Zelda briefly before looking away. The glance did not go unnoticed by Zelda, who let loose a silent sigh. It has been another hour now as the group of friends talked, no one ever prying Zelda into the conversation. She was grateful, but also felt slightly left out. They had moved on in their talk, having it now reverted to mindless talk. Zelda's eyes soon wandered to where the pizza laid, only one-piece remained.

_How long has it been…_ she wondered to herself. Looking around at the group, no one seemed to notice it was left. Slowly, her hand started to reach for it. _Do I really want it?_

_Yes, you want it._ A new voice broke in her head. A small smile broke her face as her hand grasped the slice and pulled it back to her plate. As much as she hated it, as much as she didn't want to, her true spirit was surfacing slowly from padding friendship from Link and his friends. She did not want it to resurface, because she knew it would only become further damaged, but right now, she found she did not care anymore.

"You want a drink with that?" Link's voice cut in. Zelda's head jumped up slightly, and she realized she had taken two bites of the slice. She thought for a moment, trying to remember what her favorite drink was before she replied with:

"Pepsi."

…Painting Scars…

Entering the home she now called her home away from home, Zelda plopped herself on the couch and stared at the far wall. Link entered behind her at a more reserved pace, putting his wallet and keys on the phone stand. After a few minutes, Zelda got up and headed to where Link's washing machine was, only to be stopped by him.

"Your cloak needs to be wash, right?" he asked. She merely looked up at him.

"What makes you figure?"

"When the light hits the spots just right you can see the spot," Link replied. He tried to make eye contact, but it was hard to see with the shadow of the hood. What he could tell from what part of her face he could see she was juggling with a decision. After a moment, she simply removed her hood and handed it to Link, dull green eyes locked with his deep blue eyes.

"Here, you wash it then," She whispered, before heading down the hall to her room. Link watched her retreating back, from his angle he could not tell that she was cursed, her mid-back length brown hair covering her neck. The only exception were her ears, he could just make out those odd black lines.

Yet he could not help but smile. She had willingly removed her cloak, and actually locked eyes with him briefly. He was making headway faster than he had expected, but he knew he still had to be careful, he knew how fast trust could break, and he was not about to lose what headway he had.

After all, he could not ignore the new feeling growing within him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Holy snits, it felt longer then two months, yet itz not.  
Here's the next chapter, sry for keeping you guys waitin'

* * *

Chapter Seven

Migraines, they often meant he was nearby. As Zelda slowly woke up, she could feel her head pounding. Once the pounding subsided briefly, she got out of bed and grabbed her cloak. School started back up today, and she didn't want a simple migraine to slow her down.

Link was already up, making breakfast, when she stumbled out of her room tiredly. After eating, the two left for school. Link had noticed she had become quiet again, but said nothing. When they got to homeroom, they ran through their project to ready for later in the day.

"Link!" Sheik called out, running to his friend. The two clapped hands and gave each other a friendly hug. "How was the last of your vacation?"

"Too quiet." Link commented. "but after the excitement on Christmas, it was nice."

"Right." Zelda muttered half-jokingly. "All you did was worry over how well our presentation is gonna go over."

"Zelda." Link whined, "You weren't suppose to say that." The trio laughed softly.

This was how the day was up until class with Mr. Ritmon. Filled with easy jokes and cheer. As soon as the duo entered, everything came unraveled. They went first, gave an easy presentation, but Mr. Ritmon was not has excited.

"That's was, at best, a C+." he commented.

"What?" Zelda exclaimed, already feeling her anger quickly rising, "What do you mean 'At best'?"

"I see nothing that talks about this class's purpose."

"This is Science, Life Science for that matter!" Link said. "This is the life of an Eagle, various eagles for that matter, and you say a C+ at best, this is ridiculous."

Mummers in the class were agreeing. Not many students liked how Mr. Ritmon taught, or graded, but have dealt with it. Today, many agreed with Link and Zelda on the poor grade.

"Really start being fair or none of us will return!" Ruto said, and more agreements came.

"Silence." The teacher called.

"No, you be quiet." Zelda said darkly, "If you are sticking to that grade, I'm am up and leaving."

"Then leave."

Zelda walked over and grabbed her folder from where she was sitting, and headed to the door. She turned to look at Ritmon. "I hope Ganondorf finds you, you'd be a perfect target for him." She said, and then left.

Link stood in shock, and in the corner of his eye, he saw the pure fear engraved on his teacher's face. In the silence of the class, with a few sniffling noses and a quiet cough, Link grabbed his binder and quickly chased Zelda, not wanting to be in there when the teacher finally recovered.

He was scared for himself at that. Never had Zelda talked like that, or anything about Dragmire expect for the picture she drew on the first day at school. He looked over his shoulder to see several other students leave, and Ruto caught up with him.

"Should we tell Mr. Sage?" she asked.

"It would be best, just don't mention Zel's comment." Link replied, the Zora nodded and quickly headed to the main office with the others.

After dropping his stuff off at his locker, Link headed to the one place he knew Zelda would go; the art room. Just as he thought, she was in there, and it looked like she was drawing. So not to disturb her, he walked over quietly and watched over her shoulder. What he could already see disturbed him.

On the right hand side of the paper was a man on his knees, leaning back. On the left was a woman pulling out what looked to be the man intestines The man was being held up by another figure, who's fingers were gripping the ribcage area. In the background he saw what would be several other figures, based on the position of those stick figures, he would only assume they would be laughing or wanting a piece of the action. At the woman who was pulling out the intestines and also the one holding the man by the ribs, he could only guess they wore only their underclothes.

Slightly disturbed, Link merely sat down on her left side as he watched. There were four others that had yet to be flushed out, but Link had a feeling that they might be him and his friends, since they all disliked Mr. Ritmon, who he guessed was the one being gutted. Link smiled inwardly as he realized most of his friends were better at the artistic side of life; Sheik could write, Midna could paint beautiul art, Zant could mix up the colors, and Zelda clearly had a hand in drawing. Link, at best, was the sport player, the best in all of the sports he partakes in. He was a sharp witted quarterback, a strong forward in Basketball, and he was one of the best outfielder in baseball.

He heard the bell ring, signally that it was offically his study hall. Zant and Midna arrived after the next tone went off. He could tell the couple were surprised to see him and Zelda, but both remained quiet as they took their seats on the other side of the table. The group of friends remained quiet, as Zant helped Midna with the mixtures for her colors for her latest masterpiece. It wasn't long before another student gently tossed a crumpled paper at him. When he looked over, the other pointed to the door, and Link saw Mr. Sage. Getting up, he tossed the paper-ball in the trash and headed to the School Head.

"Walk with me." Mr. Sage said calmly, and Link nodded. The two entered the hall and slowly walked. "Tell me what happen in Ritmon's class."

"Simple, he gave a poor grade on a project me and Zelda worked hard on." Link said softly. "No one could believe it, I mean, it was Life Science, it talked about Eagles, what more could he had wanted?"

Mr. Sage sighed. "Ruto mentioned that Zelda had a comment she dare not tell me, when did that happen?"

"When we said we'd leave if he didn't do something about the grade to be fair." Link replied. "She gathered her stuff, said the comment, and left the room." Link rubbed his eyes. "Granted, she sounded different, different then I know her, like that dark side of her emerging, trying to scare us."

"What was the comment?"

"Something about Dragmire, and Mr. Ritmon being a good target." Link sighed. "She afflicted with the Curse."

"She must be strong willed."

"She losing." Link said in a whisper. "I don't know if there is any way to save her now."

The duo walked in silence until they were back in front of the art room. There, Mr. Sage put a hand on Link's shoulder. Link looked at the Head and locked eyes, and Sage said: "Don't give up, love is stronger then many believe."

With that, Mr. Sage walked off, leaving Link dumbfounded.

* * *

I've an offer, anyone wanna beta this story? glance thru the current chapters and maybe with the finish of this story? i just need a little help with the past/present tense, i'd like to get this story set in the past... but no one has to.

also, don't expect to many more chaps, i think i'm finally gonna get to how this whole thing started, least in my mind.

please leave a review  
Flame


	8. Chapter Eight

Bet you guys weren't expecting it so soon, now were you ;)

Lady.Zayriah - Thanks for the insight, and offering to be Beta. some of those mistakes you caught in this chap are in due to me probably typing fast, when i write i usually catch them, i'll try to get better at that.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The hum of Midna echoed in her studio as she worked on her latest piece. Pre-made colors sat on the nearby table as she slowly painted. She was merely touching up on everything; the only part yet to be done was the centerpiece. Carefully biting her paintbrush, Midna reached down to her waist and fiddled with her MP3 player. When the next song started to play, she grabbed her paintbrush and stated to work again. Her humming turned into a gentle singing.

"To save my beloved, there is no escape, for my faith..." Midna stopped herself when she heard the next line, and immediately thought of Zelda. "Horror and Doom," she whispered. "Of course, that's why she's not overly keen to make friends; she's worried it would only bring harm to us."

Now broken from trance, Midna realized what time it was, nearly two in the morning. Sighing, she packed up her paints for the night and headed for bed. She set the alarm and lay down on her bed. It felt like only a second had passed before the alarm went off. With a grunt, Midna turned off the alarm and took a quick shower before gather her stuff for school. With a yawn, Midna waited by her door for Zant. From most people, she could hide the fact that she was tired, but Zant knew her well enough to know if she got any sleep at all.

It was not that long before the car pulled up, and Midna left the warmth of her house to get in. She could tell by his face that he knew she did not have much sleep, but said nothing as she placed her paint stuff in the back and buckled in. The ride was not long, and soon they were inside the school.

"Least it's a Friday," Zant said softly, "most teachers are somewhat lenient at the end of the week."

"Zant, no need to reiterate what I already know," Midna chided softly, giving him a gentle shove.

The day was fairly quick. In her English Class, she only had to read her required reading for the class. She also had Digital Photography with Zant. In that class, the teacher was always proud of the beautiful black and white images she makes, which Midna always said the details seem sharper in that form. In the next class, Math, Midna sat tiredly, listening to the teacher drum off everything she did not need to know, but needed the class to graduate. Yet somehow she managed to hold the highest average in that class. Sheik was always asking for her to help him, as he was struggling as it was.

Then, it was her favorite time of the day. She and Zant both quickly headed upstairs to the art room, where they hang out for the rest of the day. Even though Zant did not have practice, and they could leave early since they were seniors, it was habit and the only time to really hang out with Link. When Midna sat down at the table, she plopped her head down and sighed.

"Seriously, Min, you really need to stop painting so late into the night," Zant said softly. She mumbled something. "What was that?" he asked. She lifted her head slightly.

"I said I can't help it because all I want to do is paint," she said. "Least I stopped at two this morning, instead of going right up until you came to pick me up."

"I suppose," Zant replied, sitting back. It was not long before the other two joined them.

It was a surprise, however, to see Zelda.

The mysterious teen no longer wore her cloak; instead it lay on her pouch neatly folded. She was wearing a tank top, but it had sleeves that looked a bit like netting. Her pants, although black originally, had a slight tinge of a midnight blue, showing that it was an older pair of pants. What startled Midna the most, however, was how pale Zelda's skin was, and those odd black markings. Zelda's eyes, once the artist could see them, were a hazel-amber.

Zant made a comment, though it was directed at Link.

"Hey bro, forget to remove your night cap?"

Link's hand darted up and snagged the said nightcap. Link became highly embarrassed, but simply laughed it off. "Yeah, I forgot," he said. "No one said anything though." Zelda smiled.

"I was waiting to see when someone would, or if you would have managed the whole day with it on."

"I see you have some humor in you after all," Link said, shaking his head.

"Why haven't you sat down yet?" Midna asked, looking over a Link.

"I was thinking of leaving," he replied. "I mean, tomorrow is my mum's birthday, and I was gonna go around town to see if anyone had any flowers."

"Birthday...!" Zelda muttered before realization hit her face. "What's today?"

"The 26th of January," Midna and Zant said together. She looked at them, then at Link.

"Today's my 18th," she said in a low whisper. "I forgot all about it." Silence passed for several seconds before Midna's tired face lit up.

"Why don't we all leave and celebrate it?"

Thus, the group of friends departed from the school into the mild winter weather. They went to a store and bought Zelda a new winter Jacket, hoping to encourage her not to wear her cloak anymore. Then they enjoyed an early supper at the Pizza of Twilight. Midna could only smile at how open Zelda now was after such a short time with them.

Afterwards, they departed as the night grew late. Midna set up her painting back in her studio, with Zant nearby mixing up paints for her. He had written down all he needed to help Midna work on the next part of her painting.

"I wish I didn't have to be dependent on your skill of mixing paints," Midna muttered as she darken the lines she needed for the middle left face. Her memory was sharp; she could remember where all those black lines on Zelda's face were.

"I don't mind," Zant said softly, placing the pale skin tone on her pallet. "'Sides, you'd never gotten to know me otherwise."

"After spending the last six years with you in the same school, I'm sure we would of crossed paths eventually," Midna joked. "For her eye, make it more of the amber you made for Dragmire's, with a bit of green in it, I think that'd look good."

"And if I disagree later, it's easy enough to change," Zant said. Midna smiled.

"Just because my world is Black and White, which makes stunning photographs, doesn't mean you have to be a critic."

The couple laughed at the comment as Zant went about finishing the mixing of the colors. The masterpiece was nearly done, but both wondered if it would ever be done.

* * *

Chap Nine will be along as soon as i type it up, it's already written out, also note that this story is coming to an end soon. The song Midna is listening to in the beginning is "It's the Fear' by Within Temptation, a rather fitting song for this story.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	9. Chapter Nine

Ah, the joy of being able to write this out. I wonder how many more reactions like Lady.Zayriah's i'll get... that was priceless, almost sounded like one of my school friends.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Nearly two weeks have passed since the group enjoyed Zelda's Birthday, and now it was the start of the next vacation, the winter break. During this break there was the Basketball final for the High School level. Zelda entered the home behind Link, who had a skip in his step as he silently cheered over the fact that the Knights were going into the finals. She watched as he dropped his bag and coat onto the couch before heading to the kitchen. She hung up her coat and slowly walked around the parlor area, watching the flames of the wood stove dance with its calming crackle.

When Link re-entered, he tossed her a can of soda that she caught effortlessly. With one hand they both opened the cans. Link smiled.

"I can't wait," he suddenly said. "In my career, this is the first time the Knights have been in the playoffs."

"As you've told me on the way home," Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. Link chose not to hear her.

"We've a strong team, I'm sure we can go far."

"Too bad the team is mostly seniors." She stated. Link glared at her before continuing.

"So? There's bound to be youth in the lower classes, but anyway, since we're this far, we should go the whole way," Link grabbed a baseball and tossed it at her, she caught it swiftly. "You play softball?"

"Back in eighth," she replied, placing her can of soda on the bookcase, "before this mess."

"What did you play?"

"Every position," was the reply. She tossed the ball back to Link, who squatted down to catch it. "You?"

"Catcher and third. You know, you should try for the team this year, I hear the girls are lacking an outfielder," Link tossed her the ball, which she catch, and then just stood there thinking. She then sighed.

"Maybe, it's still some time off," she tossed the ball back to Link, who caught it.

"Look sharp, game time," Link said suddenly, and Zelda looked at Link, who smiled. "Link's just caught the ball on the bounce, the runner is heading for first, he collects himself and throws it," he said, tossing the ball over her head purposely. She reached up to catch it before it hit the ball. "Zelda reaches, she catches, she lands on the bag before the runner, the Knights have won the championship!"

Zelda could not help but laugh. It was a good, heart-full laugh, one she had not had in a long time. She reached back for the wall to support. She could hear Link's own laugh near her, but she did not mind at the moment. When she finally calmed down, she grasped her drink and took a swallow.

"That was nice," she said softly, leaning on the wall. "Reminded me of the championship in eighth."

"Who were you facing?" Link asked, leaning on the bookshelf.

"The Young Knights of Hyrule, actually," she said. "I was on first, so it came down to me to get the last out, just like you said," she was started when Link brushed some of her hair away from her face; she had not been expecting that.

"Cool," he said in a whisper.

She hid her discomfort by finishing her can of soda. Link still played with a strand of her hair. She bit her bottom lip; she did not want to tell him to stop because somewhere inside she did not mind. With the can empty, she placed it on one of the lower shelves. It was then Link moved in closer. Her breathing picked up slightly, even though she tried hard to hide it. _He... he likes me._ She finally realized. _It's more than a friendship now; to him anyway... he likes me despite what I look like!_

_It's more than looks._ A second, darker voice said in her head. _He sees you, the one I was suppose to kill off, but I stopped._

_Kill off?_ Zelda thought wildly, as Link's other hand touched the side of her face softly.

_I stopped before the end of your sophomore year._ The voice replied, _You don't deserve anymore, you deserve freedom._

Zelda gave a ghost of a smile. The cursed-spirit was, seemingly, trying to help her. Then she snapped back into her senses as she realized how close Link was. She could feel his breath upon her lips; a shiver went up her spine. He got closer to her, arms slowly wrapping around her. She slowly began to close her eyes.

Then the phone rang.

...Painting Scars...

"C'mon Link, answer the fucking phone already," Zant muttered when the other end rang for the third time. He stood outside the school's gymnasium, using his cell phone.

"Hello?" the other end said. Zant was slightly surprised to hear Link's voice sound somewhat harsher than usual.

"Link, it's me, just letting you know practice is soon, I don't think you heard the announcement."

"Oh, okay," Link muttered.

"Alright then, see you shortly," Zant said, "and sorry if I disturbed anything."

"It's nothing, it's nothing, I'll be over shortly," with that, the line went dead. Zant closed his phone before pocketing it. As he turned around to head inside, he spotted a figure across the street. When a car passed, the figure vanished. Zant thought little of it as he disappeared into the building.

In the alleyway, the man walked. He grumbled under his breath various swear words. Then he burst out laughing. "Friends with _sie_?" he said, mixing his native language with common tongue. His voice was rough as he smiled, "Oh, my _Sklave_, soon you'll understand why you don't mess with me. Soon these friends will leave."

His laughter filled the early evening. In Link's home, Zelda sat alone in her room. Her ear twitched, almost able to hear that laughter. She realized that somehow, this vacation was nothing to look forward too. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and stared at the far wall, almost afraid to close her eyes. She was scared, for herself, her friends, and for Link.

Her eyes watered up, and with a few blinks the tears began to roll

* * *

Please leave a review, and i'll work hard getting the next chapter done  
Flameshield


	10. Chapter Ten

I fixed that one error you found when you found it after you sent it, , so all's good.

to everyone else, enjoy the lastest chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Link grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. It was the morning after the first playoff game, and he was sore from playing hard to win. It was not an easy win, but the Knights were moving on. Once he had on some slacks, he exited his room and headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He was startled to see Midna, Zant, and Sheik all sitting around the table.

"Wha... What are you guys doing here?" Link studdered. "Especially this early in the morning."

"Waiting for you and Zelda, so we can spend the whole day out in town," Midna replied gently. Link groaned inwardly.

"It's all I can do to stand, last night's game was harsh and I'm fucking sore."

"Once the blood starts flowing, you'll be fine," Zant said, "Now go get a shirt on."

Link glared at Zant. It had not been more then three days since he nearly kissed Zelda—what originally prompt him he was not sure—and he had grown to dislike Zant, leastwise for a few days. With a defeated sigh, Link headed back towards his room. He knocked on Zelda's door on his way by.

"What?" came a muffled reply.

"The gang wants to take us out," he replied before entering his room. Putting on some socks and a shirt, he exited just as Zelda did, her hair a mess but otherwise fine. The dark lines pulsed lightly, and she put a hand on her head. "You all right?"

"I'll be fine," she muttered before she followed Link back into the kitchen. The duo grabbed their jackets and followed the other three outside.

"First stop, Seafood Dinner!" Sheik called out.

"They serve Breakfast?" Zelda asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, the best kind," the Sheikah responded. "I love their Reekfish soup."

An hour later, the gang of five found themselves entering the Zora restaurant with others and ordered a round of soup. The light, warm breakfast was quite enjoyable, Link would admit it was some of the best soup he had had in a long while.

"Ah, too bad I can't snag the recipe," Sheik muttered. "I'd make it myself then."

"Then they would be one customer short," Midna said. "Even more if everyone were to learn it, and then they would go out of business because no one is buying their food."

"Way to ruin my dreams," Sheik muttered darkly. The group laughed gently.

Soon they were moving again, and they stopped by the arcade. Zelda was all to eager to challenge anyone at DDR, and was soon beating mostly everyone. There was the occasional person who would beat her, but they would congratulate her on her effort, as the scores were often close. Link managed to tie her, and they both laughed.

"What are the chances of that?" she asked as they exited to find some lunch. The day had gone by quickly, surprising them.

"Slim to none," Link commented. A few moments of silence past, and then Link stopped abruptly and turned around. Zelda acted as if she was choking on something. "Zelda?" he called, taking a few steps forward.

"St...Stay back!" she yelled, dropping to her knees. Link's eyes widen when he noticed her skin get even paler, the lines growing darker and pulsing faster. "I don't want to hurt anyone..." he heard her mumble.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked, daring another step.

"Just stay back..." Link came closer. "Link, please stay back!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's no time," she was struggling to speak now. "Please, if you love me, just stay back."

Link stopped dead in his tracks. He was not sure if he wanted to believe what he just heard, but slowly took a few steps backwards. He could not deny his heart, and he did not want her to be angry at him if she was ever freed from the curse. It was not long before she finally stopped struggling by some unseen force. Her body floated upward on a pair of invisible wings, and Link felt like he wanted to puke at the sight. She looked more like a ghost being held together by those odd lines. Her eyes no longer the pale, lifeless green, instead they were a vibrant, sick amber.

"Ah, there you are," a haunting voice shimmered into the air. Link looked behind Zelda and saw another pair of amber eyes. "Come here, Sklave, I must make sure you are true before I fully let you loose." The emotionless face looked back at Link, before turning and following the dark man. Link's knees gave out, and he fell to the ground, pounding his fists into it.

"Link! Why didn't you do anything?" Zant yelled at his friend.

"Because..." he muttered. "Because I love her, and I can't help her!" Zant headed forward to try to punch some sense into his friend, but Midna stopped him.

"What?"

"Wouldn't you be the same if it were me instead of Zelda?" She asked darkly. "What Link did was right, no matter how much it hurt him."

Sheik knelt down next to Link, watching his friend's tears fall to the ground as frozen droplets. The Sheikah was perhaps the only one who was aware this event would eventaully take place, but how it happen hurt him just as much as Link; after all, Zelda was the focus of his story, and he wanted to see the end of the event play out before he finished it.

"C'mon, lets go into the Pizza of Twilight, Midna's folks will let us hang out." Sheik said, standing up and offering his hand to Link. "There might still be a chance, let's try to think it through."

* * *

Please leave a Review :)  
Flameshield


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ah, how to type out segments i know i want, but have to still pull out... but alas, it's done, anothe chapter for you all.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It was the chaos of the afternoon's events that had Zant call the coach and tell him that they would not make it to practice, saying that something tragic had just happen and Link needed his friends. Luckily, the coach knew the two very well, and told them they could skip practice. Midna was making a slight change to her painting while Zant watched his childhood friend stare at the table. Sheik had gone off to gather the group some warm drinks.

No one had spoken, only offering a silent comfort.

The same could not be said for the city, as breaking news came on, capturing the sick sight of the evil man laughing on a rooftop while Zelda was forced against her will. Link attempted to block it by listening to his Ipod. It was like that until the hour grew late. Once they had finished their drinks, they departed from the Pizza of Twilight.

"Link? Where are you going?" Sheik asked as Link walked away from his truck. He stopped in his tracks.

"He's making her do things she wouldn't do," Link said softly. "Someone has to stop her, before the police take drastic measures."

"They have a feeling of what's going on."

"But they won't be able to help her," Link nearly yelled. "I've learned from her that it's some dark spirit inside her, maybe it knows how to free her."

Sheik simply stood there. He stared long and hard into his friends blue eyes, before saying, "You really care for her." Link only replied with a nod. The author chuckled. "I guess it is true, people do crazy things when they are in love."

"Fuck you Sheik," Link said, a smile on his face, "if you want to see this ending, you may want to follow." Then Link jogged off

"Love you too man." Sheik said. He was just happy to see a smile form.

"C'mon, I want to see the end as well," Midna said, with Zant behind her.

"Let's go then."

The trio gave chase to Link, who was already ahead of them.

...Painting Scars...

It was senseless, but it was being done. Link watched from a nearby alley as people fled, one thing he noticed is Zelda could not come to kill them. He knew the spirit was trying to resist Dragmire's presence, but failing. He could not help but feel sick watching, but he was not ready to charge out, he was waiting. Nearby he noted the position of the police and the news crew who were showcasing this occurrence live.

_I'll either be the world's most stupid idiot or the greatest inspiration,_ he thought numbly over his plan. _It could be lose-lose or a win-win situation, depending on how I tackle this._ He shivered as a cool night breeze blew. Although winter was fading soon, it still held an icy grip. It was not long before Zant took to his left.

"The head chief of the police is right over there, can you tell him what I'm about to do?" Link asked.

"You are not charging in and trying to stop her, are you?" Zant asked, almost bewildered.

"That's exactly what I am going to do," Link replied calmly.

"You will be the death of all of us if you mess up," Zant muttered, before rushing over. Sheik had already taken a spot next to the news crew, ready to pull them back if things got worse.

"So, what exactly are you thinking?" Link turned to see Midna behind him. She had a hand on the wall and her red-yellow eyes staring at him.

"Draw her attention to me," he simply said, before turning back. Silence followed as the screams of frighten people raced past their ears. Link waited until just before she struck a child before racing out into the clearing. His action caused her to pause, and flick her eyes at him. "Zelda," he said calmly. Her head turned to face him, the hand dropping to her side. Amber eyes stared into blue as he swallowed. "Take on someone your size."

Zelda issued a low growl before flying over at Link. He did not move until she had closed the distance. His arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms at the elbows to keep from attacking, her legs motionless against his body. She did struggle in his grasp as he spoke in low whispers.

"You are stronger than this, fight him!" Her next growl came in near audio words, something along the lines of she could not. Link placed his forehead against hers, staring deep into her, past the amber eyes. "Fight him, not me," he whispered, before kissing her lightly upon the lips. Her body went slightly limp before regaining composure, and even as he started to pull away, she kissed him back, just as lightly, and then pushed him back so her hands rested on his chest. He was shocked to look at her eyes again, and see them to be more of a teal, more of the real her. Her voice, however, belonged to the dark one inside her.

"I'll be brief, if you want to save all of us, on the second stall to your left is a bottle, that bottle has an oddity that'll help you, help us," she suddenly yelped in pain, and Link could feel a cold radiating from another source. Looking past Zelda, he saw Dragmire, his own cunning amber eyes staring him down.

"You shall not steal back my Slave, child, I'll kill you myself," the madman said, pulling Zelda out of his grasp. The man was clearly strong in magic, as Link saw before his own eyes Dragmire merging himself with Zelda, and the other spirit within.

_Nobody could survive long with three spirits inside it!_ Link realized suddenly. It was hard enough for two, as history had shown, but for a third was sickening. Backing up to the second stall, he saw the bottle the spirit had told him of. Dropping a silver rupee, he grips the bottle in his right hand and uncorks it. A shrill scream filled the air, but ended as soon as it began. Link kept his eyes glued to the figure as an evil laugh filled area. Link's eyes widen at the sight of a large energy orb formed at her hands, before being flung at him.

Link stood strong, positioning himself so he could get a full arc swing with the bottle in his hand. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the orb get closer, crackling the air with immense heat. With a swift movement, Link swung his arm as if he was throwing a ball sideways, but held his grip on the bottle. He refused to scream when the orb hit the bottle, the heat melting his skin, the glass under his hand gluing itself to him.

However, he managed to deflect the orb back at her. He dropped the bottle, which shattered upon impact of the ground, and cradled his hand. The pain worked through his body as he watched with fear stricken eyes as the orb consumed Zelda, three separate screams filling his ears. He watched as Ganondorf Dragmire landed on the ground hard, and was swamped by police. It was not long before he was gone from sight.

Zelda was laid down next to Link, which surprised him. What also caught him off was she no longer had those odd black lines tracing her body. He looked up to see the dark spirit, who had trapped inside the lines that once lined Zelda a gentle light that was everywhere, except where the heart would have been.

"There is always a balance, to balance the gods we dark angels were made, I was considered the strongest of them since I could absorb light. Ganondorf must've learned about it, and that was why he chained me to his will," the spirit said as it knelt down and placed a hand on Zelda's forehead.

"But, why did she resist for so long?" Link asked with pain easing into his voice as his hand flared in renewed pain.

"Most of those he sent me after were those who poorly guard their light," the dark angel said. "Zelda sensed the attack on her former friend, and protected her by letting herself be taken, she closely guards her light." It was not long before the gentle light left the spirit and was returned to its owner. Standing, the angel looked around at the pain caused. "Forgive me."

"It was not your will to do what was done," Sheik's voice chimed. Link turned to see his friend and the paramedics. A breeze of cold air touched Link's face, and he looked back to see the dark angel rise up to the sky.

"I must return. I've been gone too long." With those words, it vanished.

The next events were a blur for Link. When his thoughts cleared, he was by Zelda's hospital bed, his right hand bandaged with care, and his left holding her hand. Content she would be fine come morning, Link lowered his head and drifted to sleep.

* * *

alrightly then, only one more chapter after this.  
Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	12. Chapter Twelve

Here is the end. I am offically proud of myself, this story was hell to pull out, but i win the fight. Thank you to all of those who patiently waited, and those of you who reviewed, and for being the beta, i acutally learned a few things :p

Anyway, enjoy this last Chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Her head pounded as she woke up, her mind unsure if the recent events were just a bad dream or for real. She started to convince herself it was just a dream, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Link's sleeping form next to her bed; his left hand on top her hers, his right hand bandaged up. She turned her head away, unable to look at him as tears welled up. She was the one who injured him, even if something else was controlling her.

It was then she noticed her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, its bland look and noisy machinery. Passed the curtain over the window, she could just make out the light of morning. With a stiff sigh, she turned back and looked at Link, and moved her hand slightly. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. They locked eyes, and she suddenly felt the emotions that had surfaced only a short while ago, yet it was stronger.

"How you feel?" Link asked softly.

"Alone?" she muttered, and Link laughed softly.

"Free would be a better word," he replied, "You are yourself, no other spirits."

_Yes, that makes a little sense._ She thought to herself. When she was last aware, there had been another inside her, but now she was separate, herself, alone, just as a body should be. "One spirit to one body." she whispered.

It was not long before a nurse came in and checked on her. After giving a clean bill of health, she was given her cloths to change into, and then the duo left the building. Zelda was unsteady on her feet, so Link supported her. Sheik was waiting for them with Link's truck, and once they were in, Sheik kindly drove them home. Once inside, Link was surprised to see Zant filling the table with a late morning breakfast. As they ate, Link filled Zelda in on what had occurred, and why his hand was bandaged. Zelda nodded weakly, happy to know that no one else would have to suffer as she did.

Sheik, she had expected would make notes for his story he had proudly proclaimed would be about this event. Zelda only agreed to it by saying 'You never know if it'll happen again, better safe than sorry.' However, it was Zant that made her wonder. The basketball player would steal glances when he thought she was not looking, and would write down something.

"Where's Midna?" Zelda finally asked when her voice found itself again.

"She slept in," Zant said gently, "She wasn't feeling good last night."

"Zant, when you get the chance, tell Coach I don't plan on finishing," Link said, his voice low.

"Least come to the final game when we make it." Zant said. Link rose and eyebrow.

"You sound confident you'll make it."

"It's the Fins again, we'll win," Zant said, "'sides, I heard the results, it's the Kakariko Doves."

"The Doves!"

Everyone looked over at Zelda, her surprised voice catching them all off guard. "What of them?" Sheik asked, curious.

"My Ex plays on the team," she whispered, not trusting herself.

"True, Doves have won the past few tourneys cause of some player named 'Quincy Patterson'," Link commented. Everyone noticed Zelda grimace. "They are the only team we've lost to."

"Then let's win the one that matters!" Zant yelled boldly.

"Get past the Fins, we'll talk then," Link said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Zant headed over to the door.

"I gotta check on Midna, I'll be back." Zant called. Link simply waved him off with his good hand.

...Painting Scars...

The Championship game between the Hyrule Knights and the Kakariko Doves was on. Zelda had a seat on the bench with the players to watch the action. Earlier at the game start, Zelda's Ex had tried to approach her, but she promptly shoved him to the ground and walked away. It did not affect his game, as it was tied at 82 apiece. As the final minutes wore down, Zelda and Link both sat at the edge of their seats, watching as each missed their shot and the other team took the ball to the other end. It came to an end when one of the Knights suddenly stumbled, holding his shin as he limped. A timeout was quickly called.

"Fado? Are you alright?" Zant asked, helping his teammate.

"No... I think I tore something."

"Damn it, I don't think we have anyone to spare," the coach said as Zant sat down Fado.

"What about Link?" Zelda inquired. The lad of question stared at her. "He still has both legs and one good hand, all he has to do in this final, what, two minutes, is get a layup or set up someone else for the shot."

"Zel, you don't play injured!" Link finally spat out. She looked at him, amusement in her eyes.

"She does hold a good point," the Coach said, "C'mon Link, help bring back the title, it's been too long." Link started to shake his head no.

"Help the team or I'm going to shackle you do your room for the rest of vacation," Zelda dared. Link looked deep into her blue eyes, and he knew then she would go through with that threat, and perhaps more severe ones.

"Fine," he said.

The players took to the court again. Zelda watched nervously as both teams weaved in and out of each other, she also feared that one of the Doves would use Link's bad hand against him. Neither team could get a better footing until there was less time on the clock then the shot clock.

Link snagged the ball away from a Dove player and darted to the other end. He was quickly followed by another, but he did not look at anything other than the hoop ahead. With one final bounce of the ball, Link curled his left hand so the ball rested in the palm, and jumped up.

The buzzer went off. Zelda glanced up at the scoreboard: 84-82. It seemed to take a long while before anything happened, but Zelda was the first to move, racing over to Link. A loud cheer broke out. The Knights had won the game that mattered.

It would not be for another hour before the team was able to make a retreat to the Pizza of Twilight, and an hour still before it was just Link, Sheik, Zelda, Zant, and Midna. Midna had on her, her large portfolio that held her paintings, and Sheik's bag was full of notebooks. Laughter filled the restaurant as the teens enjoyed Pizza and the small stories.

"Mid, I think it's time for show and tell," Zant said, to which he bleached quietly. Midna rolled her eyes as she opened her portfolio and pulled out her latest work. She turned it for the group to see.

Zelda felt her breathe stop as she stared back at a pair of eyes, one amber with a tinge of green, the other a deep, lovely blue. The amber eye sat on the left side, and was accompanied with pale skin and black lines. Further left was a mini-scene of horror and doom, its image a gruesome sight, but what disturbed her more was seeing the right half of _his_ face. The black skin and orange hair, and the amber eye that made her blood run cold, forcing herself to look away. She looked at the blue eye on the right, accompanied with evenly tanned skin. A little more right was a paradise with meadows and a tree, and what looked like children playing. At the edge of the canvas was the left half of Link's face, his eye conveying love and fear. The fact that Midna could get emotions into her art surprised Zelda slightly.

"Do... do you like it?" Midna asked. Zelda blinked a few times before slowly nodding her head. She had heard Midna's fear creeping into her voice, which she had every right for as this painting reflected her scars.

"Yes, I like it," Zelda replied. "It just surprised me." Midna smiled softly before putting it away.

"C'mon Zel, we should head home," Link said as he stood up. After the group paid, Link even leave a yellow rupee as a tip, they all departed.

A month later, Midna's new piece, rightfully called Painting Scars, was set to travel around the Old Kingdom as one of the best pieces of art anyone had seen.

* * *

Thank you again :)  
Please leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
